


Radios and Thunderstorms

by Hot_Coco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Partial Nudity, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, cursing, kinda sorta, man idk how to tag, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Coco/pseuds/Hot_Coco
Summary: hey uh I'm joycelyn but you can call me coco, this is my first time writing so yeaIf ya wanna read my midnight babbling, come on in!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, you're a harpy in this story, which means your part bird, so you have wings, big birb feet, a tail and claws

The door slams shut with a loud bang, making the walls shudder and the low chirping from the another side of the room stop. 

A dingy looking man, sighs heavily as he shrugs off his soaking wet coat, as he locks his apartment door, taking shelter in the home as a storm rages on outside. He clicks his tongue and looks at the covered cage across the living room and starts to walk over to it, kicking bottles and fast food wrappers out of his way. 

He pulls the thin worn out towel off the small cage, revealing a small harpy, no bigger than a cockatoo, sitting inside the cage that looked painfully too small for it. 

"hey there pretty birdy" the man sickly cooed at the bird. Wriggling his fingers between the bars of the cage as the harpy growled lowly at him, not even bothering to snap at him as the loud of thunder shakes the small house. 

"you ready to show papa your magic now?" he smiled cruelly at the bird. "or do i need ta starve ya for another week?"

"....." the harpy stared at him before turning it's back to the vile man. "fine then!" He shouted, hitting the cage so it'd scrap dangerously closer to the edge of the table.

The man stomps to the couch throwing his body onto it, as it groaned at the weight of the man. He payed no mind to the noise, grumbling about how he hated the rain for fucking up his cable again.

He'd finally found a chanel that the rain isn't messing up, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, just more shit about monster rights and blah blah blah, right before he could turn the t.v off a voice chirped at him. 

"..wanna see a magic trick?" the small harpy said staring at the man, while he stared right back from the couch. "ya finally gonna show me your magic, huh?" he sneered "'bout fuckin time".

He heaved himself up off the couch, before lumbering towards the small cage. He knew he'd be able ta starve ya into showing him your magic, it worked with all the other harpies. He smiles triumphantly to himself as a crack of thunder followed by lighting lit up the dark room.

....

A pregnant paused sat between the two of you till.  
"..well?" he said impatiently "show me what ya got"

"..i can't conjure my magic properly in small spaces" you chirped lowly to the grimy man infront of you. "maybe you can..let me out and i can properly show you my magic" you cooed. 

..yea sure fuck it, the man thought to himself as he unlatched the locks of your cage, none of the other harpies he selled ever lashed out at him after he "tamed" them.

Just as he began to opened the cage, your prison, a ear piercing thunderclap resounded through the house, violently shaking the walls and causing the power go out.

....

"ta-da~" you sweetly cooed to the decapitated body, your crouched in front of, while licking the red from your plump lips.


	2. returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're trying to get back home   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also you really like to eat, but what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " " means the characters are talking out loud 
> 
> ' ' mean they're thinking

You didn't notice that it stopped raining for awhile, till your stomach growled at you for attention. Your hungry..again. 

.

.

'huh okay', you thought to yourself, making sure to stay outta the way of the hustle and bustle of the early risers of Mt. Ebott City. 'I need ta eat some more' you huffed softly and sat at the ledge of a random building, watching for someone who had food or even better a food shack..or was it truck...food stand??? 

..Anyway. 

You knew that vile excuse of a man wasn't gonna keep you full anyway, so it time to do some of your favourite hobbies, stealing and eating!

Quickly hopping across a couple of roofs and turning down some blocks, you finally made it to the city park close to the edge of the city, which not only a nice place to prank some unsuspecting citizens but it was also close to the woods at the base of the mountain.

 

The closer you were to home, the safer you felt. 

 

Scooping out all of the food..places. you try to pick out what type of food you were feeling this morning. You hum to yourself 'maybe something sweet' you chirped to yourself, eyeing the cotton candy hanging outside of the ice cream place that was run by a blue soft looking rabbit, who always has a smile on his face.

He was a nice monster, always giving you free cotton candy, but you weren't in the mood for it today. 

 

'ooh maybe something savoury' you cooed, while looking dead at the mobile burger stand, that has a displeased looking cat flipping patties. On contrary to the bunny, the orange tabby smiled a strained smile that looked abit painful.

'nah' you thought shuffling around slowly, 'he looks more stressed than usual'

Scanning the park over once more, a new scent wafts into your nose holes. "mmmwhat is thaaat" you purred, closing your eyes and drooling just a bit. 

Quickly spotting the culprit of the delicious new scent, you do little jump glide trick to one of the trees ta get a better look. 

.

.

.

Your staring at a skeleton..

That's napping behind a hotdog stand.

...

How did you not notice this??

'ehhh i guess' you trill curiously to yourself, tail swishing, a bit skeptical of the sleeping pile of bones.

 

'food is food' you think to yourself 'and uh I'm hungry'. Ruffling the feathers on your wings in excitement and shaking the lion's mane of a afro that you call hair out of your face ta see a lil better.

 

Game time. 

 

Slinking down the trunk of the tree, you look around the park, making sure no one would see your crime. Okay good no witnesses, looking back at the skeleton..it's still asleep, nice. 

Jumping out of the tree slowly, you make your way to the food stand, the smell of whatever was cooking making your mouth water. 

'just abit closer' you coo, quickly licking your lips, you crouch at the base of the stand.

Curling your obnoxiously long tail loosely around your body, so the skeleton won't see it, you slowly lift your head to peek at the skeleton, to make sure it's still having it's beauty rest.

...

Only to come snout to nasal cavity with skeletor

.

.

.

eyes widening, you stare back at the skeleton.

 

shitshitshit, what do you do? run away? take the food and book it? The skeleton who your now just noticing is taller than you thought, chuckled softly leaning his elbow against the top of the stand, resting his face in the palm of his hand.

"ya hungry, song bird?"

...

Nodding your head slowly, watching as the skeledude fixes you a..what is this? It looks like a hotdog, yea but it's blue?

The skeleton snickered at your scrunched up face. "it's a water sausage, straight from the underground" he said, lazily waving the dog in front of your face. "here, take it, on the house"

 

'niiiice' you trill a thank you to the skeleton, you take the water sausage hotdog thing out of his hand, your claws scraping against his phalanges.

"the names stretch, by the way"the skeleton said to you watching you eat. 

Nodding your head to him, you take a quick bite outta the sausage, after sniffing it real quick, to make sure there wasn't anything unsavory in it. 

'oh shit' you chirp softly to yourself, this was really good, quickly eating the rest of the delicious water sausage, you purr loudly. 

"heh, you looked starved ki-" Stretch stopped mid sentence and watched, as you rested your cheek on top of the stand, staring at stretch, expectantly.

...

'Oh you wanted another water sausage' Stretch chuckled, shaking his head, while handing you another hotdog. Looking on, as you inhaled the dog. 

.

.

The two of you stared at each other in silence, not daring to look away. He'd never seen you around this park before, maybe you came from out of the forest.

He didn't have the time to ask you any questions, assuming that you understood what he was saying, as a loud ringing interrupted the comfortable silence, between. 

Flinching away from the skeleton monster, now named stretch, watching as he checked his phone. "sorry kid, my bro's calling me, gotta take this"

Nodding your head at him, you ruffled your mane and shuffled your wings to more comfortable position, you stand up, stretching out your legs.

 

'hehehe stretching'

you smile to yourself, before slinking into the comforting dampness of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh by the way, if you haven't noticed yet, your a young african american female in this story
> 
> Also, give me some criticism and feed back if you like my story, so i can make this book more enjoyable!


	3. Home sweet Ho-wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas peoples!!!
> 
> Tell me what ya got for xmas in the comments section!

Jumping and gliding through the treetops, you think about how your garden is doing. Wondering if you might need to repair your nest or remark your territory.

Stopping still, in one of the redwood trees, you began to rub your body against the thin branches and trunk, making sure to scent the highest branches you could reach. 

 

'marking your scent higher, lets the wind carry it farther'

 

Nodding at your work, you start to mark a few trees, every mile or so. 'there aren't any harpies or any monster you know of on mt.ebott anyway' you think to yourself 'just need to make sure everyone knows that this my land'

.

.

.

Too busy scenting the treetops, you didn't notice the two skeletons watching you with fascination.

...

"Finally" you chirp loudly "home sweet home". You quickly climb up the giant tree, to your sphere shaped home, that you made by yourself. It's colored a brown with mud to blend in with the thick groves of sequoias, hyperions and trembling giants.

Stepping inside, your clawed feet clicking against the wood inside your little home.

You sniff the air, making sure nothing else came in here and that everything is still were it was, before you got trapped.

"mhmm all clear"

Climbing down the tree trunk and through the thick underbrush, to your secret den, where you practiced your magic, where your garden reside and it was a place to stay during emergencies and stuff. 

Crawling down the steep entrance of the den, and going down the right tunnel, you step into your potion room, the walls lined with books and bottle of different shapes and sizes and a big mirror, looking it over twice and making sure all of your books were in place.

Humming softly, you walk outta the potion room and down the left tunnel, into your hibernation room. It filled with pillows and blankets, both made by hand and store bought. Clicking your tongue loudly, to make sure the fairy lights still worked. You purred contently as multiply little lights began float to the ceiling and glow softly. 

Clicking your tongue once more to turn the lights off, you walk down the middle tunnel, that gets deeper the further you walk. 

Sighing contently, you walk into your favorite room of all, the room was absolutely amazing, the walls glittered with little glowing stones as plant vines grow up to the ceiling and grass and wildflowers grow everywhere, but your favorite part of this, was the gigantic lake sitting in the middle of the room, the surface of the lake littered with moss and lily pads.

Tail swishing calmly, you walk through the big garden that surrounded the lake. Your fingers brushing across every petal and leaf you pass, healing the damaged and weak ones.

Satisfied with your work, you leave the dark den and come back aboveground.

..the fuck is that?

Something glinting under the shaded trees, had catched your eyes.<

 

Staring at the disturbed pile of leaves a couple of yards away from your grove. You slowly wonder closer to it, curious of what it be.

 

Standing a foot in front of the shiny. Still unable to really tell what it was, you looked away from the hunk of metal. Spotting a long thin stick laying on the ground.

 

Grabbing the stick, you walk back to the pile of leaves. Now equiped with the stick, you use it to poke around the piece of metal. Pushing the the leaves covering it around, to reveal what it was. 

 

A loud snap came from the hunk of metal and your stick was now shorter than before. 

 

Leaping back and away from the offending metal, you now can clearly see, that the shiny is a bear trap. 

 

That someone set up.

Only a few yards from your grove.

.

.

.

What the *actual* fuck.


	4. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating a skeleton, also a shorter chapter than usual sorry

A low growl rumbles from chest, as your eyes quickly dart across your surroundings, keeping low to the ground.

'traps equal hunters'

'hunters hurt you'

Climbing up a tree and onto a sturdy, you put your nose to the wind, leaning out of the branches, hoping to catch a scent trail or see the smoke of a camping site.

You don't see any smoke and all you smell is the forest and it's animals, but you hear a faint sound of someone laughing.

Swiftly and quietly, you crawl through the treetops, hopping between branches. Wondering who was this deep in the woods and why.

As you get closer to the noise, you began to notice the traps start to thin out and soon you've arrived at a clearing with a large cabin in the middle of it, and it hits you, the smell of monsters.

A bit unsettled by the smell that hit you all at once and lower yourself on the branch you leaped on, ruffling your mane and quickly sniffing at the air. Catching the smell of paint and dry wall. 

Huffing in annoyance, as you realized that, these monster are moving into the cabin.

 

"great" you huffed to yourself "just what i fuckin need"

 

Squinting your eyes at the cars parked into in front of the cabin, you slowly start to move around to the front side of the said cabin, wanting, no Needing to see the new arrivals to your territory.

'didn't they smell my scent markin's or did they just ignore them'

Loud yelling seem to come from the house as you watched a short skeleton wearing a lot of blue, stomps out of the doorway, shouting into a phone. 

"BROTHER, I HAVE ALREADY SORTED THROUGH THE BOXES, BUT I REFUSE TO UNPACK YOURS"

'huh, he's kinda loud for a small monster'

The skeleton paused before frowning

"STOP WITH YOUR INFURIATING PUNS AT ONCE PAPYRUS!"

The small skeleton, you have now dubbed 'star boy' from the big stars that lit his face up, when a squirrel ran down a tree.

"cute" you trilled softly eyeing the small thing, classifying him as harmless til you get a better look. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh tell me if you'd like to read more of this book!!!


End file.
